Spesial Hari Kemerdekaan: Untukmu
by Lavento Zenya
Summary: [Crossover untuk kedua kalinya antara APH dan ASJ, sekaligus special thanks untuk INDONESIAN KARA. Kemerdekaan tidak harus dipertahankan dengan senjata, cara sehat seperti belajar pun boleh...]


Story by Lavento Zenya

 _Special thanks_ untuk INDONESIA KARA, karenanya lah saya mengerti dan paham bahwa cinta tanah air adalah salah satu bentuk penghargaan untuk negara.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Adelya, kini mengerti bagaimana susahnya meraih kemerdekaan. Para pahlawan gugur dalam meraih dan memperjuangkan kemerdekaan Bangsa Indonesia, yang kini generasi penerus bisa menikmatinya.

Hanya saja, yang membuat pilu adalah sikap generasi muda sekarang yang mulai acuh terhadap kemerdekaan Bangsa Indonesia. Banyak dari mereka yang tak mau menghormati segala usaha yang telah dibuat bangsa ini. Bahkan orangtua sekalipun, yang Adel anggap sebagai seorang pahlawan yang berusaha meraih kemerdekaan untuk anak-anaknya.

Namun, ada juga diantara mereka yang masih mau peduli pada usaha para pahlawan termasuk orangtua. Adel selalu belajar untuk menghormati segala usaha yang dilakukan para pahlawan, bahkan Adel dan Adit, kakaknya, terkadang mengunjungi makam para pahlawan jika ada kesempatan, mendoakan mereka yang telah gugur memperjuangkan kemerdekaan, sekaligus mempertahankan kemerdekaan.

Adel merasa bahwa kemerdekaan bisa dipertahankan, tidak perlu pergi ke medan perang ataupun memegang senjata militer seperti senapan AK-47 yang sering dipakai para tentara, melainkan dengan belajar. Adel kini ikut mengerti betapa pentingnya belajar, sebagai awal fondasi untuk masa depan. Kini Adel makin mengerti, bagaimana susahnya Adit, kakaknya, dalam meraih peringkat 5 besar dikelas sekaligus mempertahankan peringkat.

Belajar mencintai tanah air, menghormati orang lain yang berbeda agama taupun budaya, dan toleransi, itu adalah tiga dari sekian banyak sifat orang Indonesia. Adel makin paham dan langkahnya semakin mantap.

"Belajar untuk membantu Indonesia, itulah tujuanku!"

.

.

.

Maharani kaget bukan kepalang mendapati rumahnya telah dipenuhi berbagai macam personifikasi negara maupun _state_ dari provinsi NKRI. Mulai dari Nabilla (Aceh), Bastian (Sumatera Utara), sampai personifikasi negara Canada (Matthew), semuanya hampir komplit jika Im Hyung Soo (North Korea) dan beberapa negara lain yang tak kenal Indonesia, hadir. (1)

"Kak Maharani, selamat ulang tahun ke-72 ya!" Para state perempuan langsung memeluk Maharani ramai-ramai, sementara para state laki-laki hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Maharani, selamat ulang tahun, ya!" Personifikasi negara yang berkelamin perempuan ikut memeluk Maharani, seperti Elizaveta personifikasi Hungary, Natalya personifikasi Belarussia, sampai Yakaterina sang personifikasi Ukraine. Jelas Maharani tambah terharu.

Hadiah yang Maharani dapatkan pun beragam, seperti kain cual bermotif batik dengan warna merah putih (diberikan sama Lim, sang personifikasi Pulau Bangka, sementara Ling sang personifikasi Pulau Belitung gak hadir karena lagi sakit), kain adat khas daerah Bali (Lestari, sang personifikasi Bali sendiri yang ngasih), sampai VCD/CD/DVD Drama Korea sekotak yang dikasih sama Im Yoong Soo (South Korea). Yang bikin Desta (Papua) curiga, Destia (Papua Barat) kayak seorang K-Popers seperti Hana (Bandung) karena terlihat seneng ngeliat DVD/VCD/CD Drama Korea itu.

Tapi, yang membuat Maharani kian terharu, seorang pelajar negaranya ingin belajar mempertahankan kemerdekaan dengan cara sehat, yaitu belajar.

'Terima kasih untukmu, Nak...'

.

.

.

A/N: End dengan tidak elit.

: Udah tau kan, Korea Utara adalah salah satu negara paling 'dimusuhi' karena percobaan peluncuran rudal nuklirnya yang ditakutkan akan memicu Perang Dunia ke-3. Apalagi belum lama ini, rencananya Korea Utara mau meluncurkan rudal nuklir di salah satu pulau milik AS di Pasifik yang saya lupa apa namanya, tapi dibatalkan.

Saya tahu hasilnya hancur lebur, dan ini adalah crossover pertama saya, jadi wajarkan saja ya.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata.

Digrahayu Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia ke-72!

Salam Merdeka, Salam Gotong Royong,

Levanto Zenya


End file.
